


Of Kisses and Affection

by foryoonjin



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoonjin/pseuds/foryoonjin
Summary: Mikazuki remembers all the kisses they shared before the Siege of Osaka





	Of Kisses and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Take note that I do not play the game and this is entirely based on the Touken Ranbu:Hanamaru and all the information I've read online. Any confusion due to this story are not my intention. This fic is for the kiss day (5/23) yesterday and I write it for my own pleasure. Also, this is for Vicki my fellow IchiMika shipper.

Of Kisses and Affection  
   
i. a forehead kiss  
   
Their first meeting was nothing extraordinary. It was a normal day in the Toyotomi when Mikazuki first arrived there. Enchanted by the blooming cherry blossom trees, he instantly left his physical body just to go flower sighting. It was beautiful, he recalled. The weather that day wasn’t that warm nor was it too cold; it was a perfect day. While the beautiful sword was enjoying the blossoming flowers, he caught  sight of the other swords. The sky blue-haired one was accompanied by the other two swords- he recognized Honebami but not the other two. When his eyes met with the taller one, Mikazuki had felt an immediate pull towards the other. He later learnt that his name was Ichigo Hitofuri, also known as Tenka Hitofuri.    
   
When Mikazuki first met Tenka Hitofuri, he was immediately infatuated by the others. Mikazuki had become deeply impressed by how the prize sword of Hideyoshi carried himself. Though Tenka Hitofuri had a confident aura surrounding him, Mikazuki could easily tell that he was a humble and gentle one. So when the Tenka Goken knew that he’s now somehow married to Tenka Hitofuri, the first thing he did to the sky blue-haired spirit was give a kiss to his forehead. A soft, lingering kiss. The honourable sword was taken aback by Mikazuki’s action. Who would have thought the most beautiful sword that ever existed would have given him a kiss on his forehead. But Tenka Hitofuri had smiled at his spouse, a soft friendly smile with a hint of fondness. He had quickly and very  obviously fallen for Mikazuki.  
   
ii. a kiss on the hand  
   
Tenka quickly became attached to Mikazuki. He couldn’t bear to be apart from the beautiful sword for much longer. Sometimes when he got back from the front line, he would seek for Mikazuki’s hospitality first before anything else. Being in the presence of his spouse calmed him. It gave him the much needed peace after the long day he spent with Hideyoshi. As much as he loved to serve his master, he does get overwhelmed at times. So just spending quiet time with Mikazuki helps him to feel at ease. Sometimes, if he was badly injured, Mikazuki would be the one to attend to his wounds and scars. Or he would simply just slowly pull the other into his embrace.  
   
Mikazuki Munechika, as what Tenka Hitofuri had expected, was gentle. The beautiful one always had a small, calm smile on his face. Though his expression changes whenever Tenka came to him bathed in blood and mud. But he would never be the one to pry too much; he would asked if Tenka was okay and that was it. Tenka Hitofuri would tell him what was bothering him if he felt like it. So, as a gesture of gratitude, Tenka Hitofuri would give a lingering kiss on the back of Mikazuki’s hand. Which then earned him a blushing Mikazuki in return. It was a wonder that something as ethereal as Mikazuki could become even more beautiful than he already was.  
   
iii. kiss on the cheek  
   
Some years after Hideyoshi hads passed away, Lady Nene had moved out of the Toyotomi Osaka Castle. She had brought Mikazuki along with her. Mikazuki, as a sword, could do nothing but comply to the wish of his master. Within the very last moments of his time in the palace, he had looked for his spouse. He ran through the castle hallways and rooms, yet still he couldn’t find his husband. He was on the verge of crying when he saw Tenka Hitofuri in the garden where they first met. Mikazuki wasted no time to get to his beloved. He hugged the other in a tight embrace, as if he never wanted to be apart from the other.  
   
Mikazuki inhales the familiar scent of his spouse. He would miss this scent when he was away. He felt the tears he was holding back flow down his cheeks. It hurts; farewell. He was sure this was what his master had felt when Hideyoshi had left the mortal world. Mikazuki tightened his hold on Tenka Hitofuri when the other turned to return the embrace and had pat his head. His husband had told him not to cry and that the parting was not eternal. Mikazuki had nodded at that, believing the words spoken by his spouse. Before he left the Toyotomi house, he gave Tenka Hitofuri a gentle kiss on his cheek.    
   
Few years later, the Osaka Castle had burned down along with Tenka Hitofuri. Mikazuki could only watch from afar. He was chained to his physical body which stayed put in the shrine. Kodai’in was beside him that night, crying silent tears as the castle where the memories with his beloved had burned to ashes.  
   
iv (i) a forehead kiss  
   
The distant memories had brought a nostalgic feeling to Mikazuki. How fate had changed between them. Till these days, Mikazuki wished that he could do something to save his spouse in the Siege of Osaka hundreds of years ago. He felt regretful that he was incapable of doing anything at that time. The sudden chaotic atmosphere in the citadel had intrigued him as he witnessed the Awataguchi swords running around in the citadel. Something inside him told him to move from his spot and check on it. After a few moments of debating with himself, Mikazuki decided to check on the issue that caused such a  commotion.  
   
What he saw had totally snatched his breath away. There he stood in his battle outfit with the same air of dignity surrounding him. Imanotsurugi, who was standing beside him, tugs on his sleeve, which gained him Mikazuki’s attention. The shorter of the two tilt his head towards Ichigo, implying to Mikazuki that he should greet the other. With the Awataguchi swords surrounding their big brother, Mikazuki found it difficult to do so. He was about to flee from the room when his Sanjou brothers held him back. Thank heavens that there were only the Awataguchi, Sanjou and few other swords there. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Ichigo seemed overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room. With brave steps, Mikazuki walked towards Ichigo. He held the other’s face in his palms and, closing his eyes shut, Mikazuki had kissed Ichigo’s forehead. The heavenly sword quickly retreated back and ran out of the room. He did that in front of the other swords. Mikazuki cover his beet red face with his sleeves, that was embarrassing, he thought. Little did he know that Ichigo, too, was burning with embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and beta-ed by ColonelChanSan. Thank you :)


End file.
